Bully
by tails the cute fox
Summary: Len has a cool reputation at school.good friends,smart and a good fighter he never imagined that the new kid would turn everyoe of his friends against him.
1. the new kid

_**Hi it's me again had this weird idea to right a story about bullying. It was after a friend told me about children in need (which I missed**____**).Its kinda to raise awareness of what bullying can do, and if a bystander takes action how it can be resolved. It also is meant to prove that just because you're not a voice of authority (AKA teachers!)Doesn't mean you can't help. And like always, Lyserg will be a girl in this story .And I use ANIME names not manga !(directed at the person who thinks I'm a stupid moron)**_

_**Anyway here is my fanfiction. Enjoy and review (disclaimer is on the profile page)also anything in brackets is NOT part of the story**_

_**Bully: chapter 1 –the new kid**_

As soon as e walked through the Japanese classroom, Len could tell the new kid hated him. It was the glare he shot the boy. Len glared back furiously, golden eyes shimmering in the morning light. The boy he was glaring at had long, chocolate brown hair that reached down to his waist and black, emotionless eyes. They burned at Len with a steely glare. They were in the heat of a glaring match when Mr Mimoto, Len's teacher, butted in."This is Zeke Asakura, Yoh's brother "he said, trying to separate them." Zeke apart from your brother do you know anyone here?"he asked "No" replied Zeke ,never breaking away from the intense stand off him and Len were having."Well normally I would put you with your brother but since he's...studying the back off his eyelids..."Mimoto trailed off .Zeke rolled his eyes and Len smirked."I will put you next to Len."He finished. Both boys yelled in unison "WHY _HIM!?"_Trey groaned .Lyserg sat there watching the two boys glaring match. "10 quid bets Len will win!"She whispered. And she was right .Zeke teared his gaze away to glare at the teacher. Trey grumbled as he handed over £10.00 to the grinning girl beside him.

"Settle down you two. It's only temporary after all." He answerer casually as Zeke dumped his bag beside Len's desk and took his seat. Once Mimoto's back was turned, He whispered harshly into the Chinese boy's ear "You're going to regret this. Big time "Len snorted as he popped the shiny earphones into his ears and hummed along to will. 's Hall of fame."Len .Len .LEN!"Screeched the enraged teacher .Zeke yanked the earphones out "Since you're so busy singing along to songs, your obviously smart enough to answer the question on the board "He indicated to the board which had the question _5n+65k=? If n=45?_ He walked up, his ace a mask of concentration."Hmm so if _n_=45 and I have to times it by 5 then I should time 45 by 10 which gives me 450 and half that which gives me...225.225 x65=...14625? Yes! "He whispered to himself, writing his calculations on the board. He turned to the class, grinned and announced "The answer is 14625"He grinned at his teachers stunned face. All he had written on the board was the sum and some jottings! Zeke thought to himself, a malicious grin all across his face, an evil glint in his black eyes."So Shorty pants is a smarty pants.I will have a _lot_ of fun now "He glanced at the boy sitting next to him, head tapping rhythmically to the beat of bon jovi's it's my life."A lot of fun indeed "

The bell rang signalling the end of class. As Len left,Zeke stuck his foot out and tripped him. He kicked the stumbling boy to the wall and held him there with an intense grip. Eyes darting everywhere, Len decided he had one option: Fight back. As Zeke made his move to punch him, Len kicked out and swore violently and gave chase."He's relentless "Len thought as he raced rapidly through the corridors, like a gazelle trying to out run the hunter. But, like the gazelle, he was to slow and was tracked down easily b his stalker "you will _never_ out run me Tao. Everywhere you go i will hunt you down and make sure I teach you a lesson "His hunter glared, sending a chill down Len's spine."What exactly have I done to you? I've never met you in my life, never seen you. I didn't know that yoh had a brother. So what have I done to you? Ok I know we glared at each other this morning up that's about it."Len said, swallowing his fear. What exactly had he done?"Existed "Was his reply. Len was at tipping point now. How was it his fault for living? But before Len could give his reason of how on every level Zeke was wrong, he received a punch to the face. Dazed, The short, Chinese shaman looked around. Everything was hazy. A searing pain in his left ribcage brought him back to his senses. Zeke had kicked him repeatedly in the chest. Len was caught of guard and was pretty much defenceless. He still hadn't recovered from his first attack when he was flung aggressively against the wall. There was a sickening crack as his skull was smashed against the wall.

(This is not part of the story!)

Len: woah woah woah hold it right there! Tails the cute fox: what? Len: how come in your stories I'm always getting beaten up !I'm not the weakling you _ALWAYS _say i am tails the cute fox: sorry but I'm morbid soo * see's Len putting Bason into the Kwan do*uh to the story

(Story)

The pain was excruciating. Blood dripped off the pale wall, colouring it a deep, rich crimson. Groaning slightly as blood trickled down his top, Len looked up in a weak scowl. He was thrown against a door. The handle dug into his back as he whimpered in smiled to himself at the body of the boy he had just beaten. But his smile soon disappeared when he saw the hateful look in Lens eyes, the fierce determination not to Let Zeke brake his spirit. (Len: why you little! GET BACK HERE!Tails the cute fox: EEP) Angered, Zeke curled his fingers into a tight ball and pounded the boys stomach, ignoring the soft cries of pain the escaped his mouth. This sense of power, he loved it. As Len made a desperate attempt of escape, Zeke lashed out with his foot. It was a while before He could get up. Before he was allowed to get up. (Ttcf: Help me!Len: told you I'm not weak, rapo tempo. Ttcf: ouch this hurts. Len: serves you right, IM NOT WEAK!*chases after ttcf*)

Len bolted through the scarlet doors of the Tao mansion, head thumping and bleeding relentlessly. (Len: you're dead).jun and En turned their heads in shock as he ran through, holding a knife in his hands. They frowned, exchanged worried glances and ran after him. After an hour o searching they found him in the corner with the knife in his shivering hand. (Len: if this is going where I think this is going...)Blood flowed freely from his wrist and the Tao's figured what he had done. His arms were raw and wet from the ruby liquid that oozed down them. (Len: I'm gonna kill you!Ttcf: bye bye * digs own grave*) He was sobbing uncontrollably, ignorant to his relatives presence .Jun was scared. Len had NEVER cried this much: this was the 3rd time he had actually cried. Gently, Jun lifted her brother's chin and looked deep into his puffy, golden eyes. The blood from his head had trickled down his back and onto his face. Alarm bells were ringing for his uncle. He had trained Len to be able to fend himself from crying, or ever getting hurt."What's happened Len? Is everything ok? Why are you crying?"Jun asked frantically. To see her brother hunched in a ball with tears and blood running down his small face was worrying. He shook of their concerns, wiping away his tears and hiding his face in shame.(ttcf: ouch ,help!)

**Hello, did you enjoy it? I'm working on chapter 2 now so don't be impatient. There are quite a few chapters planned for this. Also remember that brackets aren't part of the story and Ttcf is an abbreviation for my name. Review and flames welcome**

**Sneak peak at chapter 2: alliances." So Tao, you're weak and useless. Now everyone realises what an arrogant little snot you are. No one likes you."Zeke gloated as the last person accepted his request.**


	2. alliances

**Hi guys I'm back with the 2****rd**** chapter of **_**bully**_** would like to thank serenelittlerose and sk-fan7 for their reviews. So i hope this is to your liking cant use the manga names in this one but I will make a story with them in ok**

**Enjoy**

**Bully chapter 2: alliances **

Whilst the drama at Len's house was happening...

"Yoh I, need your help" Zeke said to his brother calmly. Concern had spread across Yoh's face as he asks "why? Is something wrong?""Yes. Len has...well...this is so hard to explain but Len has been spreading rumours around about me and I need your help for revenge. We need to teach Len a lesson. Are your with me?"Zeke lied. A look of anger replaced the concern on Yoh's usually calm face. How dare Len do that to _his_ brother?" do I have to do?"Yoh nodded. Grinning, Zeke whispered his plan into Yoh's ear.

_The next day..._

Yoh clenched his fists and glared at Len's turned back. Len had tried to put everything that had happened away, locked up in the darkest crevices of his mind. He was humming along to bon jovi when yoh approached him. His IPod was wrenched out of his ears as Len was thrown against the wall that he had smashed his head against the previous day."Oh hey yoh .Say, can I have my IPod ? Is everything o-"Len didn't finish his sentence: Yoh had punched his former friend in the nose. Trey grabbed his arms and applied pressure to them. Pain flooded through the Chinese boy's veins as he squirmed to get out of treys grip."What the? What's going on?!"Len yelled, although he was fully aware of what was going on .Zeke ad told people some sort of lie and set everyone against him. "Oh you...you think that I've done something terrible to your brother don't you "He sighed sadly."No, we _know_ you've done something terrible to him"Trey hissed in his ear. Len's eyelids shut over his golden eyes as he tried to ignore the pain."I hope you didn't beat him to much would like to try" Said the sarcastic voice that Len knew only too well .Slowly opening one eye he saw that yoh and his gang had left Len with Zeke."Spirit of fire, burn his arm" Zeke whispered as a large pink ghost appeared by his side. Eyes widening in shack, Len managed to squeak "Y-you're a shaman?!"Zeke nodded cruelly as his victim tried to back away from the radiating heat of the spirit that tried to touch his arm.

Len barely suppressed a scream of pain as the spirit succeeded in its mission. Len felt like his arm was about to drop off, pain searing through his body. He bit his lip, drawing blood by mistake as the pain continued to flare and dance through his arm, like it _was_ on fire. Whilst the spirit of fire distracted its victim, Zeke reached out and applied pressure to the black mark that his guardian ghost had created, twisting it behind Len's back. This was too much and Len gave zeke the sound the bully had been longing to hear; His screams."Zeke, w-why a-are you d-d-doing this to me? W-what h-have i-i ever done t-to you?"Len sobbed as the pain overcame his senses."You existed "Zeke replied with a twisted smile.

Trey turned to look at Len, a smug grin taking over his face."Oh Zeke's doing a good job isn't he, yoh?"He beamed. Yoh looked away, guilt eating his stomach .Len was his friend and he had a sinking feeling that he was betraying him. The tears, the pain, the screams. Did Len deserve that much. But before he started to doubt his brother's actions, Yoh turned his back and went to class.

It was an hour before Len had the strength to pick himself up and walk to class. He was still in pain so he tried to bite back more tears. Composing himself, He walked in and took his seat next to Zeke, Who smiled at him as if nothing had happened. Len just glared at him. There were inaudible whispers as Len walked into the room. Slumped down on the desk, Len listened to emeli sande's read all about it."Since you're so smart Tao, show everyone how amazing you are by joining the debate on bullies "The familiar gloating voice brought Len back to earth, which was the last place he wanted to be .He shook his head and immediately regretted doing so. A sharp punch on the arm, the burn, made him rethink his answer."Fine "Len grumbled.

Exhausted, Len stood up to join the debate."So, Len, what is your opinion on bullies?"Asked their teacher "Well I think that bullies are selfish, cowardly kids who enjoy picking on kids and torturing them because they are either jealous of the qualities their victim has or they have nothing better to do than to hurt others" Len announced ,directing those words at Zeke who stared at him, gobsmacked at what Len had just said."You got a death wish or something Tao?"He mouthed furiously at him, as soon as Mimoto's back was turned. There was a loud clapping sound from the back and Len turned to see who was making it."Bravo, Bravo!"Lyserg shouted, applauding Len's (to her) inspirational speech. She had witnessed what Zeke had done and to her, it took guts to say something like that infront of a bully. Green eyes stared at Len for a moment before glaring at Zeke and yoh. A smile crept across the eldest Asakura's conniving face which made her stop clapping "Yes, but how would you know that _unless _you were a bully yourself Tao?"He shot back. Accusing eyes darted hatefully towards Len."You rub the fact that you're better than everyone else in our noses so I think people should start standing up to you. Who's with me?"Zeke lied."Yeah" someone shouted, followed by more cheers for Zeke."So you see Tao, your worthless and nobody wants you around. You're a waste of valuable space."He continued. But despite all of his confidence, something in those piercing yellow eyes unnerved him."Zeke, you can say whatever you want to against me. You can make me a bad person, ruin my life but at the end of the day only you know which one of us is lying. So do your worst. Beat me. Hurt me but you won't get your way."Len said. His words took a few people by surprise but no one believed him. Not even his friend, Yoh. And as class broke up, Zeke swung him around and once again beat him. Applying more and more pressure to his burn, punching him in the stomach and taking him by surprise. He hit him until Len's conscious faded entirely and he was left with the limp body of a boy who had never hurt him in any way. Kicking it outside, Zeke had finished what he had came for.

It was dark outside when Len finally woke up. He was on the icy pavement just outside the school, with bruises colouring parts of his flesh a deep black and blue. It hurt so much to breathe, to move. But he carried on wearily. He had to get home. He had to take his mind away from the pain. And _**sharp**_ish .When , after the hour of walking, he reached his house he went and hid. He slashed at his bruised wrists, biting back screams of pain. But it worked. His pain was forgotten and all he could see was black patches forming and shrouding him in a comforting blackness. He heard his name being called repeatedly but couldn't move. Then he had no energy and fell into a deep and fitful sleep.

"Len wake up. Len, Len! Uncle he's coming round "Jun's voice rang in the semi-conscious boy as he raised his head slowly. Unknown to him, tears were flooding down his pale cheeks as he woke up. Anxious faces stared at him, as he moved slightly. Throwing her arms round her injured brother, Jun wailed "Len, don't you ever scare me like that again .Do you hear me?"She said softly, cradling her brother in her arms, rocking back and forth. His mum looked so worried."Why did you do it Len? "Ran whispered. But Len shook his head and insisted he was fine. But everyone was still concerned. Len drifted silently out of his consciousness and his family left him to sleep.

**So what did you think? This is chapter 2 finished. Chapter 3 will be coming VERY soon . The chapter is called cabin fever. Len :am I the only one here noticing the fact that she really hates me. And what is it with you and me cutting myself. I had better get a happy ending or else ttcf : I'm morbid mua ha ha ha ha .I might ...ok I will try to get you a happy ending Len : Creep **


	3. Cabin fever

**Hi imp back with chapter 3 of **_**bully**_**, cabin fever. I don't have much more to say so let's just get on with it  
Len: this is a reply to skfan-7's comment: I now officially hate writers'  
ttcf: don't be stupid. Thank you skfan-7  
Len: I get a happy ending or else  
ttcf: ok *gulps***

_**Bully chapter 3: cabin fever**_

Len couldn't believe it. A weekend trip with the class and out of all of the people he could of shared a room with; he got partnered with Yoh and his brother."I'm so dead!"He groaned."Why _him?! Why _not me yoh and... Trey!?"Zeke whined."I have to agree! Out of the people you could of partnered Len with, why Zeke!"Lyserg yelled. Len wasn't paying any attention – he was too busy trying to figure out what his tombstone would say!"Look, you 3 have not been getting on so I thought it would be best to pair you three up."Mimoto replied cheerily. Len groaned as zeke flashed him an evil look.  
"This is not happening "He groaned.  
"Problem?"Zeke grinned. Len shot him a quizzical look "Why are you so happy? I thought that spending a weakened with me was your idea of a nightmare "Len hissed through clenched teeth  
"Oh it _was_. That was until I realised exactly what this meant for me – Beat up Lenny!"  
"Oh come on!"Len exclaimed as Zeke gave him a menacing smile."I'm dead"  
"you bet you are!"  
This was going to be a weekend in hell.

At home, Len had started rambling on and En, Jun and Ran had absolutely no idea what he was saying  
"Mum, I want my tombstone to say that Len was killed by Zeke" He said over the ruffling of him packing his clothes into a suitcase .  
"What?!" Jun mouthed silently to her uncle.  
"I have no idea "He mouthed back, catching Len's eye. Sighing, He explained that he was going to a death trap that he called a weekend break.  
"Please elaborate "Jun said, causing Len to practically rip out his hair."I only asked what you meant, no need to go nuts" She replied in alarm. Len was known for losing his temper but this quickly? It was startling!  
"We're..."Len's voice trailed off as he stared up randomly into the empty darkness. He couldn't say his reason without telling everyone what had been happening to him in the few days  
"Well?"Jun enquired  
"No um I have to continue packing. See you in a week "Len said, racking his brain for the right answer and that seemed the only suitable one

It was the day of the trip and Len was shaking like a leaf. He stopped to hear Lyserg trying to persuade Mr Mimoto but it was to no avail.  
"Nonsense, I'm sure Len and Zeke _won't_ kill each other "He replied firmly. Len felt himself being dragged across the pavement as the familiar harsh voice of Zeke hissed I his ear  
"Come on Len, we don't want to be late "He smirked. Listening closely, he heard him whisper to his twin.  
"We're gonna have some fun "  
"are we?"Yoh mumbled back to him. He was torn between loyalty to his friend and helping his brother with his revenge .He felt like a bully. Yoh watched his former Chinese friend heave his suitcase on to the coach bag holder and flop down in the chair, with something glinting out of his pocket .Zeke noticed it too and studied Len's wrists. Knife marks covered them, not leaving a shred of pale white skin its original colour. He knew exactly what was in Len's pocket and grinned secretly to himself  
"So, I've made you hurt yourself .Good "The bully thought to himself.

At the back, Lyserg watched the trio in anger. Ki Ki laughed at her concentration.  
"You need to lighten up Lyserg. If I have to spend a whole week with a sulky roommate I will be as grumpy as you are "She laughed .Lyserg tore her glare away from them and turned to Ki Ki, forced a smile and laughed too . Ki ki was right. But she couldn't keep thinking about what she had witnessed in the corridor that day. Mikura, her other roommate, noticed the sulky girls frown and joined in with Ki Ki. They told jokes non-stop until Lyserg finally cracked up  
"Lucky her" Len murmured, envying the girl's life. How he wished that he could just enjoy himself. Laugh with mates and that sort of thing. She could do that but him? How can you laugh with friends if you haven't got any?  
"Did you say something Len" Zeke sniggered. Yoh just sat there, looking very uncomfortable.

Trouble. It was the only way Len could describe what happened as soon as he stepped out of the bus.  
"Out of the way Tao" Zeke snarled as he pushed the discouraged kid into the murky mud. Laughter erupted from the class as Len went a deep scarlet. Trey pointed at him and kicked up more slimy mud until Len was drenched in a brown, oozing liquid that squelched down his top. He groaned again. He felt so humiliated."Oh Len, i think you should get cleaned up. There's a shower just down the hall way" Mimoto announced to the class, causing more giggles to come from the staring crowd  
"yeah, thanks" Len mumbled, glaring at Zeke who had falling on the floor laughing. He never thought he'd loath someone as much as he did zeke. But he didn't just loath Zeke .He was frightened of him.  
"I think you should be ashamed of yourselves. How would you like it if you 'tripped 'up in the mud!"She hissed, when she was certain Len was out of earshot, at Zeke who continued to smirk arrogantly at her. She was fuming.  
"Listen up Diethyl if you don't shut up, you'll be next!"Zeke growled menacingly when Mimoto's back was turned. He grabbed her by her green hair and slapped her "I'm not afraid to hit a girl you know "He whispered into her ear as she winced in pain."Understand?"  
"Y-yes-let m-e g-g-g-go please" She whispered back.  
"Very well" He said, dropping her. She glared up into his brown eyes as she realised how much she hated him. She wasn't afraid of him and she would bring Zeke crashing to his knees, showing everyone that he was the real bully.

The water in the bath was warm and relaxing. Len slipped lower down under its surface , unwinding and slowly forgetting that he was being stalked down by a bully that hated his very being .He sighed and thought to himself "Have I met him before? But if so what had I done to him to make him turn all of my friends against me." He twirled the silver blade round in his hands. He had brought it as pain relief but he had no idea when or how he would use it. Zeke had spotted it, that was certain, so now he was thinking if bringing it was the best idea after all. Len climbed out of the refreshing water, dried himself and sighed in confusion.  
"What's been going on lately?"He said out loud as he pulled on his clothes .Mud still clung to his top so he was forced to leave it off "I'll get another one when I unpack" Len thought as he trudged down the corridor, purposely avoiding his roommates.

It did not take long to unpack. Len had only brought his IPod, some shirts and jeans, a book and 1 pair of shoes. He pulled on a black Chinese shirt, the same he wore in his match against yoh 2 years ago. Sighing as he remembered how Yoh had betrayed him, The Chinese boy walked out of the room only to find Zeke lingering outside, ready to strike. Gulping, Len stepped out of the room and pretended he did not see his tormentor .But his tormentor saw him and grabbed the shaking child by the throat, pressing him against the wall using little strength to hold his victim down. Len yelped in surprise as he struggled to breathe, trying every way he could think of to push the elder boy off. When Zeke finally released him, trey and Yoh restrained Len again as Zeke began punching the small boy until he was breathless. They kicked him onto the floor and every time he tried to get onto his floor they knocked him back to the cold ground  
"Just go away. I've had enough" He gasped as they brutally kicked him the chest but none of them paid any attention  
"Give us a reason why and we will consider it" Trey sneered as his victim curled up in a ball  
"yeah, why should we?"Zeke joined in, loving the pain he was inflicting.  
"Uh yeah um why" Yoh mumbled, still torn between his emotions.  
Swallowing hard, Len gave them his reason, though he doubted it would matter" Because I haven't done anything that bad to deserve this. What exactly have I done to you?"  
Zeke just continued his smirk "I already told you why" He said, grinning victoriously at the defeated look on the younger shaman's bruised face. Trey pulled Yoh aside and asked him  
"Why weren't you kicking as hard as us? Don't tell me you pity him"  
"No I'm tired so I didn't want to wear myself out" Yoh lied, hoping it would be a good enough excuse. It was, because Trey turned around and kicked the boy again. There was a coughing noise and Yoh felt a pang of guilt as he saw blood splatter on the floor. He was thinking of running forward and helping the boy to his feet but quickly dismissed the idea. Zeke was family and he couldn't let him down. But then he remembered something Lyserg had said to him

_Flashback  
as Yoh passed his green haired friend in the corridor she said to him  
"Even if their family, people don't always do the right things. It's sometimes better to help your friends than stick up for a family member who you know is doing the wrong thing. It's up to you to recognise which is good and which is bad" And with that she walked off, leaving yoh bewildered_

_End flashback_

He thought to himself as he watched Len stumbled down the corridor "Could this be what Lyserg meant? I don't know who to believe now. Am I doing the wrong thing, not the right?"  
"Something wrong Yoh" Asked Zeke, following his brothers gaze "Don't tell me your regretting helping me?"Yoh shook his head and Zeke smiled to himself." would you like to know what I have in store for our roommate."He asked after he was certain Trey had left. Yoh nodded."Len has brought a knife with him. So we're going to use it" He explained, features never changing.  
"What do you mean" Yoh gasped, eyes widening at his idea  
"Oh you'll see, you'll see" The eldest Asakura grinned .When Zeke had walked off, Lyserg appeared  
"Have you finally figured out what I mean yoh? Whose side are you on? Your best friend who is in pain or your evil brother who Len has done nothing to .But he insists on torturing him relentlessly , causing Len embarrassment .Not nice having to be torn between two stories to believe in is it?"She whispered in his ear.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. Zeke is not evil, Len...spread rumours about him" Yoh trembled, denying the obvious truth.  
" You're so naive Yoh. You really believe those lies? Good bye, I have to go back to my room and enjoy my time with two very close friends whilst poor Len must go back to a hell hole and endure the torture your brother will put him through. Let me know when you've figured it out" She sighed and left again  
"Lyserg, archery starts soon! Come on" Yelled ki ki. Yoh grinned when he thought about archery. So they would be doing some cool things this weekend after all.

"All right line up! Archery is a very dangerous sport and only so many people are good at it" Yelled the games instructor "You, purple hair! Show us what you can do" He pointed to Len, who grinned madly. He loved archery! Grabbing 3 arrows and a bow, he lined up the target and released the arrow. It hit dead on the bulls eye and him and Lyserg cheered.  
"Again, to make sure it's not a fluke" Barked the instructor.  
"Yes sir!"Len grinned, giving him a fake salute before releasing yet another arrow, which landed bang in the middle of the bull's eye. Lyserg was astounded! She had no idea that Len could actually shoot an arrow and hit the target  
"Once more"Grinned the instructor. Len nodded and released his third and final arrow. It spilt the others down the middle. The instructor broke into applause. "Never in all my years as a games instructor have I seen such skill in archery! You're a modern day robin hood!"Len grinned .This was the first time since Zeke's arrival that he had felt this happy."Sit down and find another activity to do. I don't need to teach you at all" The instructor beamed.  
"Oh we can't have that, not at all" A very jealous Zeke whispered to his brother. Yoh gulped as he remembered the dreadful task that Zeke had planned for Len. This would make it 10 times worse!

Len walked into his room, still grinning as he flopped down on his bed. He knew it would only make things worse, him being this cheerful but he didn't care. He felt good at the moment and that was all that mattered to him. But that pleased feeling didn't last long because as he went to get a drink, Zeke kicked him to the ground. All his cheerfulness evaporated as Zeke continually kicked him, hatred and jealously burning in his black eyes. He continued to kick the Chinese shaman's battered body until a welcomed blackness consumed Len's vision and Zeke was left with an unconscious body at his feet. He glanced at the boy's cup and a malicious smile crept across his lips. Grabbing a sleeping drug, he poured it into the unconscious boy's water and left the drink where he would find it.

Yoh was thinking about what Lyserg had said when Zeke, who was grinning more than usual, appeared from the hall way with a malicious grin plastered on his face, his black eyes gleaming evilly.  
"What's up with you?"Asked yoh, who was worried about the reply  
"I just made our plan _a lot_ easier" He beamed.  
"How?"  
"Poor Lenny won't be awake when our plan is carried out" Zeke relied, the smug grin on his face never faltering  
"What plan?"Came a voice down the hall way. Yoh went pale when he saw who it was: Lyserg diethyl.  
"I said, what plan" She repeated, her green eyes holding a soul piercing glare. Yoh gulped and turned away whilst Zeke returned her glare with one of his own.  
"Must I repeat the question .What plan?"She repeated again, eyes never breaking the glaring contest she was having  
"It's none of your concern Lyserg so drop it" Yoh stepped in. A full scale match between those two would be dangerous.  
"I will find out some way so rest assured" She added before turning away  
"She's becoming to suspicious. We may need to-"Zeke started but was cut off by his twin  
"No, I wouldn't help you if you tried that"  
"Fine" Zeke scowled but he knew he was going too far. He was surprised Yoh believed his story in the first place so it was best not to push him too far.

At 12:05 Zeke and his brother carried out their plan. Zeke grabbed the knife that Len had hidden in his pocket and twirled it round in his hands.  
"Tonight, dear brother, there will be bloodshed" He said in a surprisingly calm tone. His expression changed as he lifted up the knife and slashed at the Chinese boy's back, cutting the black shirt to ribbons. Yoh's eyes went wide with alarm as ruby red drops of blood dripped down Len's back. He half expected him to wake up, screaming in pain. But the only sign that Len had registered the pain was that his face scrunched for a moment then relaxed. Grinning sadistically, Zeke slashed again and again until Len's pale skin was stained a deep scarlet. Moaning softly, Len turned over and showed his back to Zeke, whose grin widen as he took the opportunity to inflict more pain on the sleeping child. Len subconsciously whimpered in his sleep and his attacker relished in it. His hands were drenched in scarlet blood as he continued with his mission.  
"P-please stop it Z-Zeke" Len stuttered. The two boys froze as Len spoke "I've had enough...just ...l-l-leave me alone what...did I ever...do to you?"He whimpered in his sleep as silent tears rolled down his blood stained cheeks. Yoh was worried now, incase Len woke up and Zeke had picked up on that.  
"He is still asleep, caught in a nightmare. He won't wake until morning I promise you" Zeke reassured as he continued to slash relentlessly at Len's back whilst he whimpered in his sleep. Yoh was feeling so guilty .He was betraying his friend and having _this_ effect on him. It was the same feeling that knawed and chewed at his conscious day and night since he had started this charade with Zeke  
"But is it a charade!"A voice in his head spoke. 'It was right .is it a charade? I'm doing what Zeke said without question and I'm not stopping him doing this. But...Len deserved it for insulting him' He thought. He kept convincing himself that it was Len's fault ,that he had brought it on himself, until he had eliminated all doubt that what his brother was wrong .  
" Heh he won't be able to wake up for a long time after this. Len is out of commission for at least 12 hours tomorrow. Let's go" Zeke finally spoke after he had finished his job. Yoh took one last look at Len and was horrified by what he saw: Len had gone a brilliant shade of white, excluding his now scarlet back, and had blood dripping all down his arms and back. The blood formed a puddle underneath the bed and the sheets were stained red. His face was a mask of pain and wouldn't move. Yoh saw he was struggling to breathe and he was afraid that Zeke had gone far too far. Tears streamed down his face as guilt consumed his soul and he realised the mistake he had made. At that moment, Lyserg walked into the room, face contorted with rage. Yoh swallowed hard and stared at his brother who was sleeping easily  
"What...have...you...done Yoh!"She breathed, glaring at Yoh as he fell to his knees, sobbing  
"I don't know Lyserg. You were right, I shouldn't of gone this far, I shouldn't of listen to Zeke .He went too far. I'm sorry" He wailed, causing Lyserg's glare to soften  
"Do you see what I meant. I forgive you but you'll have a hard time getting Len to forgive you – if he survives that is" She replied, glancing over to the limp body that layed on the blood sodden bed "We have to get help quickly, or else he won't survive" Yoh said , voice shaking with fear for his friends life.

Under the bed covers, Zeke listened contentedly, grinning at what he had done  
"Oh I'll make sure that will happen" He laughed manically to himself, making sure not to be heard.

**Did you enjoy that chapter? I tried to portray Zeke crazy, evil side and Yoh's caring side, even if it was a bit to late. So I will write chapter 4 very soon  
Len: Do you know how much I hate you right now?  
Ttcf: a lot?  
Len: you bet *fuses Bason into the Kwan Dow again* Get back here!  
Ttcf: Eep got to go * Runs away ***


	4. Dead or alive

**Hi this is the 4****th**** chapter of **_**bully**_**. I have got to thank skfan-7 for the support they have given me  
Len: Remember, you promised us both a happy ending  
Yoh: I'm so glad I'm the good guy again *Sigh*  
Ttcf: I'll see... (Does really evil laugh)  
both: creep**

**On with the ficcy!**

_**Bully chapter 4: dead or alive **_

"What exactly happened to him? From what I've seen, he was cut?"Lyserg asked as her and yoh rushed down the hall way .Yoh took a sharp intake of breath and told her what had happened  
"Zeke has it in for Len"  
"So I noticed "Lyserg murmured under her breath  
"So he found a knife that Len had"  
"Knife!?"  
"Anyway he drugged Len, took the knife and kept cutting at his back until he couldn't cut anymore."  
"Man, why has Zeke got it in for him that bad? No offense but your brothers a jerk. A sneaky, manipulative..."Lyserg trailed off as they burst into Mimoto's room.  
"What are you to doing up so late?"He grumbled  
"You really should see this sir!"Lyserg blurted out, with a note of panic and urgency in her shaking voice. Yoh looked at her, surprised that she wasn't as composed as she seemed. Still grumbling, Mr. Mimoto followed. They ran through the corridors, not stopping for a rest even though Lyserg's sides were ready to split.

Mimoto gasped when he saw why Lyserg had woken him. Len's pale body was sprawled across the now blood red bed sheets, his shirt nothing more than white ribbons that decorated the carpet like snow. His bare back showed the deep cuts made by the knife that layed next to him on the desk. For a while he didn't move, talk or even breathe and his friends feared they were too late. There was a soft moaning sound and his face scrunched up in pain, only for a minute, and then relaxed again. The others sighed with relief as they realised he was alive.  
"We're cancelling the rest of the trip! Get me 999 and Len Tao's family!"The shocked teacher screamed into the walkie talkie.  
"But ...why?"Asked a very confused and startled teacher on the other end.  
"Just do it!"Mimoto screamed back. Zeke scowled under the bed covers and pretended to wake up  
"What the-the trips being cancelled" He yawned, not noticing the blood oozing down his sleeping roommates leg.  
"Yes, we have to get Len to hospital and fast. Well done you two, you may have just saved his life" His teacher replied. Yoh felt guilty, watching his friend lay in a puddle of his own scarlet, unconscious and struggling to breathe.

That guilt became stronger than ever when the ambulance arrived .The siren blared out as students watched , horrified , as the limp, pale body of Len Tao was heaved into the vehicle. Trey and Zeke grinned all through it , causing Lyserg to glare at them with pure hatred.  
"Oh if it isn't Diethle glaring at us from the crowd. Hello .How is Len" Zeke mocked as Lyserg marched up to him and glared again .Yoh was hiding his face in shame when his brother started his argument with Lyserg  
" You're a sick, twisted ,sadistic ,evil, nasty, selfish, arrogant little cockroach! You may of killed him you know that! The only reason i didn't give you away was because Yoh begged me not to!"She screamed in his face, making sure that she wasn't heard by any else other than Yoh, trey and zeke himself  
"Yes I know that I'm all of those things and I know i may have just killed him. But why are you so worked up about it? I may have just done him , and everyone else, a favour. No one wants him around, he would be better off dead "He replied simply , causing A very cheesed of Lyserg to lose her temper  
"First off, did you even think of his family. Secondly he does have friends – me and Everyone's life matters, just because you think he's weaker and stranger than you does not give you any right to decide who lives or dies! Who do you think you are? Some all mighty god!"She yelled in her frustration. Yoh looked up and saw them arguing.  
"Yes, I will be when I obtain the king of spirits. Then i will make sure to eliminate Len" He said , unblinking  
"Oh don't give me that! You won't get passed the prillinary rounds" Lyserg snapped"Wait! I know why you did it! You're afraid that Len will beat you aren't you Zeke? She grinned. Zeke's black eyes darkened and he grabbed her by the throat and punched in the stomach  
"Cut it out Zeke , you can't hit her" Yoh piped up, standing between him and Lyserg.  
"Oh yeah? Watch me" He snarled as he made to swing at Lyserg again but she had already escaped his grasp and was ducking under his vicious attack.  
"Now is a good time to run after the bus" She whispered to Yoh as they ran, trying to avoid the others that shot them quizzical looks.  
"Agreed" Yoh whispered back as they both ran towards the hospital.

There was the pungent aroma of decay when they reached the towering building, which gave them a feeling of unease as they walked through the crystal white doors, the receptionist was talking to the doctor when they approached the doctor  
"We need to see Len Tao. He was rushed in here today."Lyserg said, surprising Yoh with her calm attitude. The doctor grimaced and turned to the receptionist who looked just as uneasy. Yoh gulped, a overwhelming guilt drowning his senses and leaving remorse in its wake.  
"We need to know if he's ok! Its urgent!"He blurted out. The doctor crouched down until he was at Yoh's level and answered his question  
"Im afraid that he has lost a lot of blood and has suffered some tremendous internal damage. What's worse is the cuts on his back are infected and he is barely able to remain conscious for more than 10 minutes. He will be extremely lucky to live through this."Yoh slumped into a chair and cried silently. This was _his_ fault for not standing up to his brother, for coming to his best friend's aid. Now it had come to this – a matter of life and death. And if it was death yoh would never forgive himself.

An hour, or in Yoh's case an eternity , went by and Len was still in the operating room undergoing surgery. Lyserg's pacing was driving him nuts as she ran up and down the very depressing corridor. She was grumbling under her breath and thinking up ways to get Zeke back when the doctor appeared once more  
"Well, how is he !?"They shouted in unison. The doctor smiled nervously and glanced back at the bed where his patient lay sleeping, undisturbed by anything going on  
"It was hard but Len will hopefully make a full recovery and his internal damage should eventually heal up,. He will be kept in here for a very long time; at least until we can be sure that he will make it."Lyserg and Yoh sighed with relief as they realised that Zeke's psychotic act of murder had failed.  
"Can we...go see him" Yoh asked hopefully, wiping away his tears. The doctor nodded and the pair rushed to Len's bedside. He moaned again and sleepily opened one eye, saw Yoh and bolted upright, terrified at first.  
"Hey Len .I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry. Zeke lied to me and said that you had spread rumours about him."Yoh chuckled in apology as his hospitalized friend relaxed again. He still found it hard to breathe.  
"It's ok. How long until I get of here" Len nodded. His voice was shaking and it was obvious that he was in pain.  
"A month" Lyserg replied, scaring Both boys.  
"Oh? Well I suppose it won't be too b...a...d" Len's speech slurred as he drifted off again and closed his eyelids.

"I'm so glad that he will be ok.I was so worried about him" Lyserg smiled as they walked out of the ovr crowded hospital and out onto the blackened streets of Tokyo.  
"Yeah ,But let's not tell Zeke. Incase he, you know, does something drastic like-"  
"Like trying to kill him again"  
"Yeah .I should be getting back home .Its 3 I the morning" Yoh said, checking his watch. He dashed off home and waved good bye to Lyserg. Lyserg retaliated and left as well,unaware of the eyes watching her in the shadows.

It was only when she turned the corner did she realise she was being air had a metallic smell to it,kind of like... turned round and looked behind her shoulder and yelled out into the darkness "Zeke , i know its you. You reek of blood."She turned round and saw a dark shadow running towards her at breakneck speed."What do you want?"She yelled, trying to sound menacing but she sounded more frightened then she did scary. There was a glint of a blade that spun continually and down it was blood."Zeke! What do you want" She hissed. Stepping out of the shadows, Zeke smiled at her, a glint of mischief in his eyes  
"You should have let him die Lyserg."He grinned as he went for with the on instinct she shouted  
"Chloe, into the pendulum. Now, fly!"Her scream pierced the chilly was caught off guard by the sudden attack and only dodged out of the way in the nick of time. He scowled at her and swore violently."What? Don't like a taste of your own medicine Zeke?"She grinned as Zeke continued to scowl at her."Chloe, Big Ben Blitz!"She screamed. But Zeke was more alert so he dodged the attack, leapt up into the air and landed behind Lyserg, pressing the knife blade into her neck and drew blood. Growling and squirming, Lyserg pulled her elbow back and got Zeke in the stomach , winding him. He collapsed on the ground and Lyserg ran for her life. She had no chance of beating Zeke in a fight, especially if he summons the spirit of fire so the wisest thing would be to run whilst she had the chance. Only fools with a death wish would try and abuse their luck. And she was no fool

She dialled Yoh's number on the phone when she finally reached the was panting and out of breath" Yoh, your brother just tried to kill me!"She yelled frantically down the phone.  
"Excuse me , who is this?"A female voice went bright pink as she realised that in her haste to talk to Yoh , she forgot that his mum would be there " Hello?If you want yoh i'll go get him"She replied again  
"that would be brilliant"  
"Yoh , someone's on the phone for you!"Yoh's mum , who Lyserg recognised to be Keiko , shouted for her youngest son to come down.  
"Hey Lyserg, how ya been" Yoh said cheerily. She was just about to explain when the door clattered and Zeke walked in."Oh hey zeke" Yoh said to his brother who just swore at him."Moody, anyway what did you need?"  
"Your brother just tried to kill me!She screeched."Hello? Yoh?"She asked in a more composed manner .But Yoh couldn't answer because he had just been blown half way across the room.  
"Man Lyserg you can be loud! Anyway, why'd he do that?"  
"Your brother is a psycho that's why!"She shouted back down the line.  
"Ok...anyway I've got to get some rest so...yawn...got to go...yawn yawn...See you at school tomorrow Lyserg" Yoh said hanging up. Lyserg's jade eyes darted across the dark room .The shadows seemed to expand as she ran up the winding staircase. Chloe appeared n her shoulder, picking up on her emotions, and illuminated the rooms. Lyserg sighed  
"Thanks Chloe. I've got to stop being so afraid. Let's get some rest" Then the lights went out...

Just as she crawled into bed , there was a blinding flash of light and Lyserg could say a the light was radiating from the Spirit Of Fire.  
"Hello Lyserg" Zeke grinned evilly as she scowled at him. The dowser grabbed her pendulum , fused Chloe into it and stood to face Zeke.  
" You're a psycho Zeke! What do you want?"She scowled.  
"I want you dead! Spirit Of Fire! Destroy her!"  
"Chloe into the pendulum. Now, Big Ben Blitz!"The pair screamed as a howling wind whipped past them. There was a deadly silence between the shamans as Lyserg thought she had won , but Zeke had dodged at the last minute , used the force of the blast top propel himself behind her and attacked. She screamed in pain as the fiery touch burnt her arm, flames dancing and licking their way down. Hatred emanated from her glaring eyes as she extinguished the flames. Zeke took his chance and went up behind her, grabbing her throat and pressing a blade tip into it. Lyserg Squirmed and writhed to escape his fierce hold but she was losing. As he pressed the tip further into her throat, Lyserg bit down hard on his hand, gave him an uppercut and jumped to the other side of the room. Pain was pulsing through every never in her shaking body as she tried to carry on but she was losing strength fast. Her stamina had rapidly decreased in the last few minutes and Zeke saw an advantage. But so did his opponents, who attacked with the dowsing pendulum at lightning fast speed. It snaked through the air and wrapped its wiry line round Zeke's body, securing him, cutting into his already bleeding wrists.  
"Spirit of Fire cut the rope!"Zeke barked as pain flooded through his veins, blurring his thinking. Lyserg tightened the wire and Chloe coiled the pendulum round Zeke's neck. He spluttered and screamed at the Spirit of Fire to cut the rope. There was another flash of light as the pendulum's rope was snapped like a thin branch. And the battle continued.

It raged on for endless hours until the light of day pierced through the window. Zeke stepped back and disappeared into the unfriendly darkness. Lyserg flopped down in an untidy heap, exhausted.  
"7:50, school starts in 10 minutes .Just my luck" She groaned as she checked her watch."Time for school Chloe."She said to her guardian ghost who was just as exhausted as she was.

"Yoh, guess who tried to kill me at 4 in the morning" Lyserg snapped at her chocolate haired friend who had joined her on the way to school that morning  
"Zeke? Anyway-"Yoh said groggily.  
"Oh how did you guess" She muttered sarcastically.  
"Like I was saying, I saw Lenny this morning on the way to school. The doctor said he's gonna be ok but he will need a lot of rest. Wanna come with me to see him this afternoon?"Yoh said after being so rudely cut off.  
"Yeah sure. Your brother is nuts Yoh. He's trying to kill me!"Lyserg nodded and yelled.  
"Come on , Mimoto will kill us both if we're late" Yoh replied , immediately changing the subject.  
"Oh boy! Let's go" Lyserg said , running up the steep hill that led to the school.

"Today we will be taking a subject detour .We will be learning about Chiisai Akima, or in English translates as little devil."Mr. Mimoto droned on. There were a few mutters and grins, especially Ki Ki, Mikura and Nagasai who were huge supernatural fans and loved ANYTHING creepy.  
"But why sir! We are still learning about the Oni. Why the sudden interruption?"Lyserg asked inquisitively.  
"Little Devil's, or Chiisai Akima, are very interesting indeed. I stumbled across a book about them and I thought it would make for a very interesting legend. But before I explain what a Chiisai Akima is , i would like you to draw what you think they look like."He beamed. Lyserg couldn't suppress a grin: She loved art! She had been practicing her manga for years and knew how to perfect the simplest details. When she received her paper she drew a Blonde female devil with black half top, bat wings, a black pointed arrow tail that twisted and turned and big black bat ears. She coloured in certain strips of the golden coloured hair red along with big , blood red childish eyes that you may find on a manga 7 year old. She turned to see Zeke's paper – a big red bull with a trident. Typical!

After Mimoto had looked round the class, he picked up Lyserg's drawing and showed everyone. Lyserg went red.  
"This is a female Chiisai Akima. From what I have read there is only one so you have depicted her features perfectly. But I must ask, how did you know what she looked like?"Mimoto asked the blushing girl.  
"I don't. I just drew what I thought it was."She replied, cheeks turning a dark shade of burgundy.  
"Chiisai Akima are very special things indeed. They have the power to save lives. There sort of like good devils. They actually have another name – yoi sho akuma. It means good little devil. There is a rumour that if you go to the sacred hill and try to summon one, it will appear ad if you are in any bad trouble , for example Extremely ill, it will only help you once."Mimoto said, glancing at Lyserg and Yoh who exchange glances. Lyserg turned to glower at Zeke, who grinned back in an irritating way that made Lyserg's blood boil and her skin crawl.

_Meanwhile, back in the hospital..._

Len groaned as he turned in his sleep. He checked the clock on his bedside table. It read 12:17."People will be having break now" Len thought to himself. As his eyelids drooped, he heard a faint ruffling and looked up again. Being the ONLY person in the room, He thought nothing of it, grabbed a book and started to read. Len was so immersed in his book that he didn't notice the dark shadow that moved closer and closer to his bed with each passing second, with the stealth of a ninja. It was only when the shadow breathed in did Len finally realise that he was not alone at all."Hello? Who's there?"He called out. A sinister laugh echoed round the bleak and dark hospital room which made the weary boy shiver. There was a flash of a blade and Le's golden eyes widened in panic.  
"Hello, Len. I haven't come to kill you, just...Shall we say have some fun" He grinned as Len backed against the wall , terrified. As he closed his eyes, a sharp blow to the side of his head knocked him out cold, leaving Zeke to do what he had came for. He twirled the knife and sliced at the unconscious boy's back, replacing the wounds on his back and infecting them. A in-audible whimper slipped past Len's lips as his back was once again slashed to shreds.42 minutes later, Zeke left with blood on his hands and a smile on his face as he made his way back to school.

**So how was that? I worked hard on that one .I recommend that you pay attention to the parts about Chiisai Akima for future chapters...  
Len: I hate you  
Ttcf: Cool  
Dren (from mew mew power ) : Awesome  
All : Wait who are you!  
Dren: Uh oh * disappears*  
Len: ok...**


	5. revenge and relapsing

**Here it is – chapter 5 of **_**bully**_**. Sorry about the wait. I lost my planning sheet so that made this chapter ALOT harder to write. I spent 5 days on that planning as well! Anyway if you have skipped forward in the story here is a brief summary: Zeke hates Len and they (Along with yoh ) Were partnered on a weekend break. Len was put in hospital, Zeke tried to kill Lyserg and tried once again to kill Len.  
Len: I still hate you  
Ttcf: I know .Hey, who was that Dren guy who appeared in the last chapter?  
Len: I don't know. Let's hope he won't interfere in the story again  
Ttcf: That's one thing we can agree on**

**On with the ficcy! **

_**Bully chapter 5: Relapsing and revenge.**_

It was 3:15 when Yoh and Lyserg received the news  
"I'm afraid that Len is...relapsing back into his previous condition. His cuts are for some reason open and are currently infected and he is in a deep depression. We may not be able to save him this time around "The doctor stutter , watching Lyserg's expressions go from calm to enraged  
"WONT BE ABLE TO SAVE HIM?WHAT DO MEAN WONT BE ABLE TO SAVE HIM!"Lyserg screamed. Heads turned to look to look at her.  
"We will try to do everything we can but like I said he is extremely ill. So he will be very lucky to see the end of the week."The obviously cheesed off doctor snapped back. Lyserg sunk into a chair and scowled across the room at Zeke who had just walked in.  
"Lyserg...What are you planning?"Yoh asked cautiously following his friends gaze.  
"Stay here."She growled back, fury dancing in her eyes. Yoh gulped. This was not going to be pretty.

Lyserg found Zeke at the end of a badly lit corridor. She marched up to him.  
"You jerk! Were you _trying _to kill him?!"Lyserg screeched as she slammed him against the stone wall.  
"Yes" He replied simply, making Lyserg growl in frustration. She lifted her hand up and slapped him hard across the face which was a mask of shock and malevolence. Her grabbed Lyserg's hand and twisted round the back .She screamed in pain and kicked out then ran down the corridor. As she darted from view, Zeke grinned to himself.  
"Oh believe me; Len won't be in the world of the living for much longer..."

"Ooh I hate him. He was actually trying to kill him! The psychopath! I mean what exactly did Len do to him."Lyserg muttered feverishly to herself .Yoh shot her a puzzled look and she let out an exasperated sigh."Your brother tried, on purpose, to kill Len."She explained.  
"Wait what? Zeke is out to kill Len!"Yoh gasped. Lyserg nodded grimly and yoh stared back at her bewildered. A sudden appearance at the door made them both jump  
"The operation was a success but I'm afraid Len will have to stay here for a while. He is still very ill. His infected cuts have been cleared but there is still very little signs of complete recovery. Your friend is extremely lucky to have survived at all."The doctor announced. The children sighed with relief.  
"Can we...?"Lyserg queried, her earlier rage diminishing little by little.  
"Yes."He nodded and the pair dashed in. Yoh gulped again when he saw how pale his friend looked.  
"Hey buddy, you ok?"Yoh asked. Len lifted his head and nodded slowly. Glancing down at his wrists, Yoh saw red blood-stained bandages wrapped tightly around the wounds. Len noticed where Yoh was looking and quickly covered them up , embarrassed."Yeah...I um heard about what happened Last night. Sorry."He stammered. Len shook his head.  
"It was not your fault Yoh. I don't remember much of last night anyway. All I know is that Zeke came in and knocked me out" He replied. Yoh nodded, feeling very uncomfortable .Len felt the same way and drifted back off to sleep. Yoh nodded to Lyserg and they left without saying another word, without knowing the danger they had just put their hospitalized friend in. For they hadn't realized that now Zeke was aware Len's current condition, that he had been listening to their every word.

Yoh groaned when he saw he was late for school the next day. And when Zeke tipped the icy cold water over his face.  
"Get up, we have school today" He growled.  
"Hey! I was asleep. What's the time?"Yoh yawned; still half asleep. Zeke rolled his eyes and kicked his twin brother out of bed.  
"10 O'clock. We're an hour late waiting for you to wake up. Now get moving!"  
"Ok ok!"Yoh replied huffily. He put on his regular attire of clothing: A white T-shirt, green trousers and his trademark orange headphones .Yoh was just about to put on some breakfast when Zeke literally dragged him out the front door and to school. This was like any other school morning except for one detail: Zeke had an evil smile playing about his lips the whole journey which unnerved Yoh greatly.

After being lectured (Once again) by Mimoto, the bell went signalling that it was break. Zeke crept behind the green bins that lay at the end of the school playground and waited for Trey to join him. Finally, after 10 minutes of waiting, Trey appeared and the plotting children planned their scheme.  
"So the idea is making sure that Len does not live to see the end of the week?"Trey asked, smiling malevolently as he spoke. Zeke nodded, a similar smile playing on his lips."How exactly are we going to do that? He's in hospital-"Trey pointed out, before being rudely cut off by Zeke.  
"He's on his own at nights. Mimoto mentioned the Chiisai Akima, remember? Well I did some more research into the little devil and it turns out he wasn't kidding. That thing could save Len and get us found out. It also happens to be in threat of extinction with only one left, so we _have_ to destroy it or else we are toast. "Zeke explained, his piercing gaze making Trey flinch ever so slightly.  
"So this thing could...Save the Tao kid?"Trey confirmed and Zeke smiled again.  
"Yes, but it has one major flaw."  
"A flaw?"  
"Yes, a flaw. Since there is only one left, it hides in the shadows of the sacred hill on sleeps. But I looked into the last one and apparently this one is only a child. Which means its awareness and powers aren't yet practiced. That is our advantage. We will go to the hill and destroy her, after we kill Tao of course."Zeke explained once more, grinning wolfishly. Trey grinned and nodded his head.  
"The perfect way to get rid of Len once and for all."He beamed and Zeke nodded once more.

"Yoh, your brother is plotting something. I had Chloe watch him and she mentioned the Chiisai Akima. But why?"Lyserg said through a bite of her sandwich.  
"I agree. I mean he thinks we can't see him and trey exchanging really evil glances but it's obvious."Yoh replied, glaring at his brother who didn't even acknowledge him doing so. Lyserg stood up abruptly as a sudden realisation hit her  
"He's planning to kill Len and the last Chiisai Akima!"She shouted, startling Yoh. Zeke looked up and realised that Lyserg had figured out the plan.  
"Distract her! We act tonight. If she goes anywhere near the hospital at the set time, distract her!"He hissed at trey.  
"Hey Lyserg! I challenge you at 12:09 to a fight!" Trey said to the fuming girl standing before him.  
"Fine you're on" She spat back.  
"But it will be two on one, you and Yoh against me."Trey added before leaving. Zeke shot him an appreciative glance as he dashed back to class.

As planned, at 12:09, Trey, Lyserg and Yoh clashed together in battle. But only Trey knew where Zeke was...  
Just as Len drifted to sleep, a shadow moved across the foreboding hospital, a silver knife glinted in the harsh it reached the bed , the knife lifted into the air and plunged into the sleeping boy's bandaged was a slight groan of pain but nothing more. As the shadow submerged into the darkness, it whispered in a gloating voice ."Goodnight Tao,enjoy the spirit world..."

**So , how was that?I would suggest paying attention to the Chiisai Akima parts,they will make the next chapter more sense (That made **_**no**_** sense did?),which happens to be called Chiisai Akima!I would like to thank tails3491, sk-fan7 and of course Kelly my friend .I spent ages nagging her to read it ^.~  
Len : I really hate you! How could you do that to me!  
Ttcf : simple – I write it. Hey Len!  
Len : *Sulking*What do you want tails!  
Ttcf : I'm drinking YOUR coke!  
Len : Prepare to join the spirit world  
Ttcf : * Smirks * What like you did in the story  
Len : WHY YOU!BASON , INTO THE QWAN DOW!  
Ttcf : Uh oh * Runs*I pushed him to far!  
**


	6. Chiyoko the Chiisai Akima

**Right hi I'm back with chapter 6 of **_**bully.**_** This is my longest running fanfiction so far and I'm loving the reviews! Thanks guys for all the support. Unfortunately Len still hates my guts so I'm not going to include him much in this chapter. It's more about the Chiisai Akima!  
Len: phew **

_**Bully chapter 6: Chiyoko the Chiisai Akima**_

"What do you mean STABBED?"Lyserg yelled at the extremely nervous doctor who had the unfortunate job of breaking the news to the children.  
"He was found with a knife embedded into his chest. We can't identify the owner I'm afraid."He replied, staring round the room to avoid the young girl's fiery gaze."Anyway, you still have to go to school. We will notify the school if anything happens but we can't remove the knife. It's too risky" He continued after looking at his watch.  
"Oh...OK."Lyserg said, looking crestfallen. Yoh knew how she felt and led her out of the hospital."If I ever meet your brother outside of school, I'll kill him!"She whispered to her companion who nodded, not taking her seriously. But he should of...

"Late again are we?"Asked the annoyed teacher. Lyserg shot him a dirty look and sat down."But sitting down and doing your work would be pointless because its break time in 5 minutes. I would like to see you two when the bell goes. "He finished, making Lyserg groan .Zeke looked incredibly smug and Lyserg scowled her famous scowl at him. He passed her a note that read:  
_So is the brat on his death bed yet or do I have to make sure that he is. Oh wait! I did! He won't live to see tomorrow.  
Zeke_  
She scribbled quickly back a response._  
You murderer! You jerk! You sadistic murdering, bullying jerk! He will live, you just wait and see._  
After reading her note, he snorted and crumpled it up. Lyserg scowled at him and they began to have a stare off. The bell interrupted the intense hatred between the two children.  
"His days are numbered Diethel and there's nothing you can do about it" He whispered as he got up and left. Lyserg scowled at him and approached the desk with Yoh.  
"I heard about Len's condition. Before you say anything, yes there is a way to save him. A very dangerous way."He told the children, not once glancing up from the book he was reading.  
"What do you mean sir?"Queried Yoh. But Lyserg answered for the teacher, figuring out why they were summoned  
"The Chiisai Akima."  
"That's right. The legendary Chiisai Akima. The devil child. The Akuma No Ko which is devil child in Japanese. It's the only way. You remember my lesson on such a creature, I'm sure" Confirmed Mimoto, finally looking up from the book.  
"But its Japanese mythology! A mere myth!"Lyserg replied, confused.  
"Now I can officially say that it is certainly not myth. For, you see, I have seen one myself!"He snapped back.  
"Said to live at the top of the sacred hill, located in Doby village, it heals the wounded and sick. With the tail of the devil it can sense enemies from miles off but only if fully mature. A child can't sense any of this."The teacher continued.  
"And this is the _only_ way to save him?" Asked Lyserg. Mimoto nodded and handed them a battered map.  
"This is the only existing map of the sacred hill. It will be dangerous but I'm sure as shamans you should be fine."He said. Lyserg stared at him, mouth open.  
"How long have you known?"Said yoh.  
"Oh I knew since the first day you two walked into my class. Along with your friends Len and Zeke."He answered cheerily."Now hurry up and save your friend, before it's too late. But I must warn you, the Chiisai Akima is still a child. And from what I can tell, Zeke plans to send her, along with Len, on a one way trip to the spirit world. Hurry!"He urged, pushing them out the door. They nodded and dashed down the corridor, out the door and made their way to the sacred hill.

"Zeke, look! Its Lyserg and Yoh!"Trey whispered.  
"Their going after the Chiisai Akima. Stay here and make up an excuse for me."Zeke shouted back, already running off in the pair's direction, making sure not to be seen. He overheard them talking as he skulked round the bushes.  
"The west wing! Let's go!"He recognised the voice to be Lyserg's .He watched them run into a shallow cave and followed them in.  
"Chiisai Akima your funeral is going to be held soon. Along with the Tao kid's!"He whispered to himself. The cave was dark with rocks jutting out from the sides. The walls were encrusted with crystal that shimmered in the dark light.  
"Certainly a place where you would find a mythical creature" Yoh murmured. Lyserg elbowed him in the ribs and told him to stop being smart. Zeke chuckled to himself and ran ahead of them, unseen in the friendless darkness.  
"Thanks for the help losers! You won't ever see the Chiisai Akima!"He shouted, voice echoing round the cave.  
"Zeke!"Lyserg screamed."Yoh, he's going to kill the Chiisai Akima! We have to hurry!"  
"Got it!"Yoh replied, running after his brother .The chase continued until eventually they lost Zeke. Looking up, Lyserg cried out.  
"We're here! The sacred hill" And she was right. In the middle of the room was the Chiisai Akima .She looked younger than Lyserg. Her blonde hair shone like gold in the crystals light and her eyes were redder than any blood.  
"Why are you here? Have you come to hurt me like others have" The devil girl asked, trembling and shaking as she stood up. Lyserg looked at her left bat wing and saw that part of it had been slashed to ribbons. Walking up to the young girl, she gently put her arm round her and crouched down so that she was the same height – the girl was so much smaller than her.  
"No, we are here for help and to help you."She said. The girl tilted her head and a puzzled look flashed across her face.  
"Help me? Why?"She asked.  
"There is someone who wants to kill you because you can help us. And we need to protect you from him."Yoh answered. The girl started to shake again and Yoh went to help comfort her as well.  
"Aww how touching! But I'm afraid Chiisai Akima that you won't be here very long" Came the mocking voice that Lyserg knew all too well.  
"Zeke! Isn't there enough blood on your hands! She's a little girl. You can't kill her!"Lyserg screamed at him as the intimidating figure of the spirit of fire appeared from the shadows.  
"Stay back, let us handle him ok."Yoh said to the frightened girl. She nodded and Yoh fused Amidmaru into his antiquity.  
"Chloe, Big Ben Blitz!"Lyserg launched her attack and Yoh followed suit.  
"Amidamaru, grand halo blade!"  
"What was that meant to be?"Zeke mocked, sending the children flying. The devil child stared on in horror as the people who had said they would protect her were wiped out by a giant monstrous pink creature that laughed as they fell to the ground. An anger boiled inside of her that made her fear evaporate.  
"You can't do that!"She screamed at Zeke as he was about to finish off Lyserg and Yoh.  
"Eh? Who do you think you are talking to me like that?"He demanded, ignoring the glare he was receiving from the Chiisai Akima.  
"I am Chiyoko the last Chiisai Akima and you can't hurt my friends. Black wing shadow!"She yelled, her blood red eyes shimmering like ruby's as the ferocious wind whipped past them. It grew dark around where zeke was and it enclosed him in a black winged shaped pod that had no oxygen what so ever. Lyserg and Yoh watched, mouths open as minutes later Zeke's lifeless body fell to the ground. They looked at the girl who had done this and gasped in alarm as she fell to the ground.  
"Do you think she's..."Yoh trailed off .Lyserg shook her head and looked at the sleeping Chiisai Akima  
"No. She is just sleeping. But still how did she do that. She's younger than both of us. So how?"She asked, staring into space. There was a slight groan as the Chiisai Akima woke up.

It took an hour to explain what they needed from her, but after a while she understood.  
"By the way, is there anything we can call you apart from Chiisai Akima?"Yoh asked after the Chiisai Akima had agreed.  
"Yes. My name is Chiyoko. What are your names?"She replied, smiling.  
"I'm Lyserg"  
"Yoh, Yoh Asakura. Pleased to meet you Chiyoko."They said after introducing themselves.  
"Nice to meet you Yoh, Lyserg. Now what about your friend, Len. You said that you needed my powers to save him?"  
"Yes. Zeke tried to kill him and he has only a few hours to live."Lyserg answered.  
"Then let's go help him" Chiyoko beamed as she grabbed Lyserg by the hand. Yoh followed her as she ran towards a light.  
"Now which way to the hospital?"

After wandering round the streets they finally arrived at the foreboding building. Being practically dragged to the room that Len was in, Lyserg asked how she would do it.  
"Just wait and see" Chiyoko replied with a cheeky grin. When they saw him, Len looked completely different .So different, in fact, that they almost didn't recognise him. His skin was paler and his breathing was shallow and raspy .Len's chest was caked in scarlet blood that spilled from a gash in his side. Chiyoko shook her head and looked on in amazement at the body infront of her.  
"For this to work I need you to wait outside. Please" She commanded the children behind her, who stepped out immediately. She reached out and placed her hands on the gash on Len's side, who whimpered in pain but that was all he did. She closed her eyes and whispered "Healing pulse."The wound closed up instantly, leaving a scar. She frowned slightly and muttered something "Ashath no Kun fukkatsu jinsen" The words echoed round the dark room. She looked at the body and her heart skipped a beat – He wasn't breathing. The Chiisai Akima sank to her feet."I failed. I let them down" She sniffed .Just as she rose to her feet, there was a sharp breath behind her and another groan. Chiyoko turned to see that the once pale body infront of her had returned to its normal colour. One eyelid opened which was closely followed by another. Slowly, Len heaved himself upright and looked straight at the Chiisai Akima who was celebrating at her success. He went to speak but felt too weak. Realising that her patient was up, Chiyoko stopped dancing."Hang on I'll go get Lyserg and Yoh!"She said, beaming all the while.

"Lyserg, Yoh I did it! I did it" She shouted as she reached the end of the corridor. The pair rose to their feet.  
"You mean...he's alive" Asked Lyserg .Chiyoko nodded and Yoh and Lyserg sighed with relief.  
"Thank you Chiyoko. You have helped us so much."Yoh said as they walked into the room.  
"Ugh...w-what happened to me?"Groaned Len."Who's that?"  
"Long story Len. Long story."Laughed Yoh.

**So that was the last chapter of bully. This is my longest story that I have written so far and I must thank all of my reviewers that have been so patient with not too sure on how I ended the story so what did you think. Review please and Flames are welcome  
Len: You're lucky that I lived. But may I ask one thing  
Ttcf: Yes  
Len: A demon child? REALLY?!  
Ttcf: Mr critical. **


End file.
